Shadow Mercenary&Birds of Prey: City Corruption
by ShadowMercenaryWriter
Summary: Mackenzie and Black Canary team up in this story as they face Eddie Shrote and corrupted cops that once worked for the Franchettis'.


**Shadow Mercenary/Birds of Prey**

**City Corruption**

**~Prologue~**

**Last time we left off was after the recent events after Mackenzie had her run in with Stela Grundy, but while being under the influence of The Darkness taking over her mind, she almost killed her rival only to be stopped by Sara Pezzini, wielder of the Witchblade and Jackie Estacado. After saving Mackenzie from this, things went to normal. This happened before Hope went missing and we now come to present day during the search for the little toddler. **

**However, in this story arc features the famous Birds of Prey as they appear in this as they investigate matters in New York City. Barbara Gordon aka The Oracle sends her team to see the corruption that is causing trouble. This mess is caused by former friends of the Franchetti crime family By Captain Edward Shrote, whom has a grudge towards the family's employee Jackie Estacado.**

**But unaware that Jackie had been working alone on other projects and also working with a long lost cousin, it's still a mystery that he knows. Sooner or later he will.**

**~City Corruption Part One:Unexpected Team-Up~**

**-Mackenzie-**

**It seemed quiet in this city. Except one division in the Harlem area. Me and Jackie had been observing the cops in this area. But they weren't exactly cops. there was a rumor going around that there was corrupted cops in this area that weren't real cops and not doing their jobs. Apparently Jackie had other plans for them.**

**"Tsh. Look at them. Them scumbags think they're hot shit."**

**"Cuz, is there something you need to tell me about these dudes?"**

**He looks at me as the metal mask uncovers his face. "Mack, those are the idiots that used to work for my Uncle Frankie. That is if I thought he was my uncle. But cuz...", he places his hand on my shoulder to look at me,"...be thankful you lived a normal life."**

**I looked at him worried. "Jackie..."**

**"Don't end up like me. You're the only family I have left along with Capris."**

**Then he hugged me though we were in our Darkness armor. There was something else. He missed Jenny Romano. She was in his life along with Capris. I patted his back and then looked into my eyes. No, we aren't gonna kiss. Eww. Get your minds out of the gutter. His mask covered up his face and he leaps off the ledge.**

**"Let's go kick some ass, cuz."**

**I let my mask cover my face and I jump behind him.**

**"Right behind ya."**

**-Black Canary-**

**Yeah, it looks like we had a bigger mission. I've been here a few times but mainly lived in Gotham City. But Babs wanted me and the group to investigate the matter.**

**"Oracle to Black Canary, anything yet?"**

**I let out a sigh and respond back into my earpiece.**

**"Nope. Huntress, you got anything?"**

**I could hear some static and then a response from her voice could be heard, from the tone she sounded pissed.**

**"We've been watching over an hour now! I have heard of the Franchettis', but never met them. At least not sure if the Gotham families and Chicago familes did."**

**"I am looking into it now, ladies. Zinda, any word?"**

**Lady Blackhawk was at look out with Dove and Hawk.**

**"No Skipper. We're at the other end of the division. i never thought we'd been tracking down mafia people."**

**I looked down at the ledge. Each of us were at different parts surrounding the station or whatever this building was. but I couldn't help but I was being followed or watched. I know Babs watches over, but this felt different. I heard a strange snicker from the shadows. Joker? No, it can't be him. I saw glowing eyes leap out in front of me and I got into a stance. Without warning, it leaps in fornt of me and I screamed as I step backwards falling off the ledge, but I quickly grab onto it. It looked down at me as if it was going to eat me.**

**"Well well, we do we have here?"**

**"A pretty birdy."**

**"This night got better."**

**They licked their lips and I felt like kicking their asses, but they looked like demons. I held on for my life and tried to pull myself up, but I heard another voice.**

**"Boys knock it off. You're scaring her."**

**It sounded like a girl. I couldn't help but try to pull myself up to get a closer look. To see someone in a strange looking armor, slender figure and long black hair.**

**-Mackenzie-**

**My darklings were staring down at a blonde woman as if they want to eat her, but I stopped them and went over to the ledge to help her up.**

**"Unless you're here to help me up or eat me, better decide now."**

**"Whoa. Easy. I am here to help you. Ignore them, they say things to get people round up."**

**"Hey! No we don't!"**

**I glare at them and they scurry off. I formed a tendril to help this woman out so she doesn't fall to her death.**

**"Grab onto it."**

**"Why should I trust you?"**

**"I'm helping you aren't I?"**

**She shook her head and grabbed hold of it. As I was ready to pull her up, she slipped and fell down 5 stories. I leap off as wings come out of my armor. I flew down and caught the woman before she touched the ground. I landed safely as I set her down gently.**

**"Ok, you saved my life. But can you mind telling me who you are and what were those things?"**

**Sheesh. Not a thank you. But I let the mask uncover my face to reveal myself.**

**"Before you kick my ass, I'll tell you."**

**"Better start talkin' or I'll unleash a scream that'll make you lose your hearing."**

**She wasn't kidding. I sighed as my armor revealed the rest of myself. I was in my civilian clothing and she still showed her battle glare. "I'm Mackenzie Estacado, I wield the power called The Darkness that's been in my family for generations and those little demon imps are called darklings. But I am a heroine."**

**I waited a bit waiting for an answer. She returned to her standing and placed her hand over her ear.**

**"Get any of that, Babs?"**

**Wait, who's Babs? Then the woman looked at me and extended her hand.**

**"Dinah Lance, also know as the Black Canary."**

**I shook her hand and we smiled.**

**"That's a neat name. But mind telling me who you were talking to?"**

**Dinah placed her arm around my shoulder as we walked around a bit towards the sidewalk.**

**"Can ya keep a secret?"**

**"Like I tell anybody else. But sure."**

**She explained to me about her boss is The Oracle and this team called Birds of Prey. It sounded interesting. But then we started hearing gun shots from behind us. My armor covers my body as we saw the cops chasing us.**

**"Crap! They saw us!"**

**"Stand back and cover your ears!"**

**"Why?"**

**She winked at me and then turned to face the cops. As I saw her take a deep breath, I covered my ears. She let out a loud scream towards the cops. I heard it as it hurt my ears a bit. I threw some purple energy blasts toward the cops.**

**"Mack, we need to get out of here!"**

**I looked around for a hiding spot and I find the Trinity Church that was a couple blocks from where we stood.**

**"Dinah, I know a place follow me!"**

**We ran towards where to hide and I could feel the Darkness twist inside of me before entering in there. Dinah looked back to help me.**

**"Mack what's wrong?"**

**"Agh, I'll be fine. Let's just get in here."**

**"[A church? They'll find you here.]"**

**F*ck off.**

**"[Oooh. Never curse in here.]"**

**Dinah had to help me inside since I was sore, but as we both breathe of relief, something was tossed on the ground then smoke went off as we fell to the floor. We blacked out but I think we walked into a trap.**

**~City Corruption Part Two: Shrote Interrogation To Drill~**

**-Black Canary-**

**My head started pounding and I slowly opened my eyes to see Shrote and other cops stare at me and my new friend Mack. I turned my head to look at her. She was still out. Then I saw Shrote walk over and slap her in the face.**

**"Wake up you stupid bitch!"**

**I heard her growl at him and then he took a step back.**

**"Bring her up."**

**Oh gawd no. I tried to move, but I was cuffed to a chair.**

**"Keep an eye on the bird. And don't think of usin' that cry of yours."**

**"Go to hell."**

**Then, one of the men pointed a gun to my head and I looked to see Mack get pulled forward.**

**-Mackenzie-**

**Shrote slapped me in the face to wake me up even when I was opening my eyes. He grabbed my face to have a look at me.**

**"Hmph. Never thought Estacado had a family member."**

**"It says her name is Mackenzie Estacado, sir. On her ID and passport."**

**"Any relation to Jackie Estacado?"**

**I didn't answer as I looked off to the side and he grabbed my face.**

**"ANSWER ME!"**

**"H-he's my cousin."**

**Then he moved away to laugh and the other cops started to laugh. It offended me hearing them laugh.**

**"At least he doesn't work for them scumbag Franchettis'."**

**Then, he slapped me in the face again. I heard Dinah try to get up, but was pulled back down.**

**"Now tell me, Ms. Estacado. What are you and Black Canary doing here."**

**"F*ck you. It's none of your bee's wax."**

**"Cute. I'll just get the answer outta of ya. Hmm. I have a better idea. if you refuse to answer, I'll drill into your brain."**

**Then he walks over to the table to pick up something then he walks back over with a power drill.**

**"Nice drill, Eddie. You compensating for something?"**

**The cops started chuckling and he made a small growl and they stopped. He pointed the drill at my chest and I looked at him.**

**"i thought you wanted to aim for my brain, not my heart. You confused over where the organs are?"**

**"Shut up. Now tell me why are you here and where is your so-called cousin?"**

**Part of me wanted to spill the beans, but the other part didn't want me to answer. Well, to be honest I didn't want to answer period. **

**"Well you stupid girl?"**

**He raised the drill aiming for my face. I saw that the light was shining in my face and I looked at Shrote.**

**"Three words. Kiss. My. Ass."**

**He turned the drill on as I felt the drill go into my chest and I yelled in pain.**

**-Outside the church-**

**The Oracle heard everything through Black Canary's communicator and she contacted the other team members which were at the location inside the church. Hawk, Dove, Lady Blackhawk and Huntress looked down as they watched quietly.**

**"We could've stopped him by now."**

**"Whisper voices only. They can't hear us."**

**"Shut it Bertinelli. Our team member is in danger!"**

**"You shut it Hawk!"**

**"Shut it both of ya! Fighting won't solve a thing.", Zinda says in a quiet tone. **

**But their conversation was interupted by Jackie as he entered in.**

**"My cuz is down there with your friend. So we aren't leaving them with Shrote."**

**"Hmmm.", Huntress looks at Jackie suspiciously and aims her crossbow toward his chest. "I've heard of you, Estacado. Former mob enforcer for the Franchetti family and now you've come for something is that it?"**

**"Usually I get turned on for a woman in a purple skimpy outfit to point a crossbow at me..."**

**"Skimpy?" Huntress swing kicks Jackie to the floor and pins him down. "Is THIS skimpy for ya?"**

**Oracle stops Huntress before she put an arrow to Jackie's head.**

**"Stop Helena. He could be of some help. The girl down there is his cousin Mackenzie. She isn't involved with any mafia. From what I found, she's a college graduate. The two reunited months ago."**

**Huntress looked down at Jackie and then lifts her heel off him as he gets up.**

**"Ok, I didn't mean to say that. I'm not even looking for a woman since I have to put up with one."**

**Hawk raised his hand at him. "Save it Jackie. Let's get down there."**

**"Ok, but first let me call back up." Jackie took out his cellphone to dial a number. Someone on the other end picked up and he smirked. "He, I need a favor. Come to Trinity Church in the Harlem division."**

**-Black Canary-**

**I could hear Mack crying in tears and they dragged her chair back over next to me. There was some blood on her. I looked around the whole church. Seemed empty. Then I heard Oracle speak into my communicator.**

**"Black Canary, help is on the way."**

**I had to whisper. "Kinda hard to talk when ya have a gun pointed to your head."**

**One of the men heard me and then Shrote grabbed my head.**

**"Who were you talking to?"**

**This was my chance. I used my Canary Cry and it knocked him across the floor. Then i heard someone shout "Now!", I looked around and then out of nowhere was the team and some other guy. He kicked the light stand down smashing it as it got dark and I looked around. It was too damn dark.**

**-Mackenzie-**

**Jackie killed the lights, I could feel my wounds heal up, my armor covering my body and I break free from the cuffs.**

**"Mackenzie?"**

**I heard Dinah call my name and I walk over break her cuffs carefully without harming her. Some of the lights in the church lit up, only dimmed and I turn to see Shrote and his cops point at us.**

**"Ahh Jackie. Never thought you'd show up. Come to save your cousin?"**

**Me and Jackie glared at him.**

**"Eddie, shut up. You hurt her and now you're gonna pay."**

**"What did I tell you about calling me that?", then he fired his gun toward him and I reach out my hand in front of my cuz and stopped the bullet before it even touched him. The Birds of Prey team looked surprised as I dropped the bullet. The cops turned around to get out of there only to be stopped by the NYPD.**

**Twenty minutes later they talked with us and paramedics checked for any injuries or bruises. Sara Pezzini was there for a while. She had lost her daughter Hope to Aphrodite IV. She's still out there. I walked over to her and hugged her gently.**

**"We'll find her. But how did you know we were here?"**

**She looked at me and looked off. I turn my head to see she looked at Jackie.**

**"He called me for help. Be glad I've been trying to catch these guys for months now."**

**"Jackie usually doesn't call for help though."**

**"This time he did."**

**I smiled at him, but then made my way over to the cemetery to see my parents' graves. I sat there looking at the headstones, but I heard someone walk up behind me. It was Dinah.**

**"I forgot to thank you."**

**I shrugged. "No problem."**

**She sits down beside me and looked at the grave stones.**

**"Who are they?"**

**I let out a sigh as I looked at her. "My adoptive parents. They were killed by Sonatine a couple weeks after my birthday a year ago."**

**"Oh no. I'm so sorry for your loss. Who's Sonatine?"**

**I hated bringing up this story. But she had to know since me and her just met. "Sonatine lead a thing called Brotherhood of Darkness. And these two served him. I originally came from an alternate reality in 1989 and when they saved me from an apocalypse that happened there, he was pissed. But when they raised me for 21 years, bam."**

**"21 years? Did something happen on your birthday?"**

**"Other than a cruel college prank played on me. Some girl named Stela Grundy is highly jealous of me and tried to bury me alive at this cemetery to get back at me for reporting her."**

**"Oh my gawd. What did she do?"**

**"Slept with different men on campus. Some were inappropriate."**

**She cringed at me. "How exactly did you know?"**

**I quirked an eyebrow. "Have you walked by different rooms hearing moaning and groaning? Yeah, I did. I once walked in one and it was the most disturbing thing of my life."**

**"I bet. But back to what happened on your birthday."**

**"This power I have. The Darkness. It activated that night of the prank played on me. It still haunts me. Sonatine did return asking me something and I refused it.", I looked down at the grass. "He threatened me that he'll get back at me someday."**

**Then I felt her hand on my shoulder and I look at her.**

**"If he does, I'll help all I can."**

**She took out a card from her pocket and handing it to me. "You can call me if you need anything. Just not when I'm on missions. We can even meet for coffee if you're in Gotham City."**

**I took the card and i dug through my bag to find pen and paper and I wrote down my number so she could reach me also then I handed it to her. I gave her a goodbye hug before she got on a chopper and flew out of New York City. Jackie and Sara walked over to me and we went out of the cemetery as the sun rises on a beautiful morning.**

**-End- **


End file.
